Otro Día !
by DulcedeMenta
Summary: Sumary…Song-Fic… - ¿Qué piensa Bella?... ¿Habrá soledad que dure para siempre? Para ella Existirá Otro Día…?
1. Another Day !

ESTO NO ME PERTENECE...ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER: D

¡OTRO DIA !

Sumary…Song-Fic… ¿Qué piensa Bella?... ¿Habrá soledad que dure para siempre? Para ella Existirá Otro Día…

Correspornde al periodo de Luna Nueva...

...tengan piedad. Es mi primer Fic!.

Día viernes; Charlie fuera.

Panorama: Deprimirse.

Desde que Edward se fue no es lo mismo. Sin Alice mis viernes no son ni la sombra de lo que eran antes… Hoy solo estoy en mi peza deprimida, sola y muy ociosa.

Por más que lo intento, PENSAR es una condición humana…Y no puedo evitarlo

….Por más que lo intente no dejo de preguntarme.

¿Que sucede cuando a un corazón no se le permite latir? ; ¿Te rindes y esperas la llegada de otra vida? ¿Huyes del peligro que significa no poder amar? …

Si Amaras la causa de tu desgracia, más que a ti mismo.

Él te dejara sin mirar atrás, como un trasto sucio e inservible…  
… ¿Que le dirías?

_**And if you listen to me: I miss you**_

_**And if you hear me now: I need you**_

_**Where did you go cause you're not gone**_

_**Everyone knows that something is wrong**_

_**The wires were cut and im alone**_

_**I know we're getting closer**_

_**I know you're coming back for me this time**_

_**This time**_

Sé que en el fondo TU ME AMAS...

…Pero, ¿Qué falacia puede crear el corazón solo para volver a latir? Probablemente muchas.

Probablemente…el único que sepa la verdad eres tú.

TU; Con una simple palabra…eres capaz de destrozarme y volver a construirme...con un solo suspiro me cambias...como la primavera que cuando llega cambia la frialdad y tristeza que deja el invierno…

_**And do you ever want me?**_

_**Do you ever need me?**_

_**I know that you left before goodbye**_

_**And it's okay, there's always another day**_

_**And any time you want me**_

_**Any time you see me**_

_**I don't think you meant to say goodbye**_

_**But it's okay, there's always another day**_

Otro día, no muy diferente...pero que en el fondo daña mi muerto corazon...dices que los humanos olvidan rapido...tal ves el proximo dia sea diferente, cambie .Tal ves en otro día pueda olvidar

.

_**Your voice comes in and now it's fading**_

_**I can't believe this, is so frustrating**_

_**Cause you never seems to understand**_

_**And you let me slip straight through your hands**_

_**And how does it feel to be alone?**_

Porque no simplemente lo haces y me dejar vivir en la cruel mentira de tu amor…

…Pero no podría vivir sabiendo que no eres feliz, sabiendo que no quieres quedarte o peor tu estadía aquí es indiferente.

_**I know we're getting closer**_

_**I know you're coming back for me this time**_

_**This time**_

_**And do you ever want me?**_

_**Do you ever need media know that you left before goodbye**_

_**And it's okay, there's always another day**_

_**And any time you want me**_

_**Any time you see me**_

_**I don't think you meant to say goodbye**_

_**And it's okay, there's always another day**_

_**If you ever find what you were looking for**_

_**I will be waiting there, I will be there**_

Te quiero de vuelta y te esperaría la vida si fuera necesario...si solo me lo pidieras...si solo...

NO TE HUBIERAS IDO

Si solo...

_**And do you ever want me?**_

_**Do you ever need me?**_

_**I know that you left before goodbye**_

_**And it's okay, there's always another day**_

_**And any time you want me**_

_**Any time you see me**_

_**I don't think you meant to say goodbye**_

_**But it's okay, there's always another day**_

Siempre habrá un ANOTHER DAY...Otro día que me permita recordar…

…Y conservar la esperanza que vuelvas...


	2. Decode!

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER: D

ESTO NO ME PERTENECE...ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER: D

¡OTRO DIA!

Sumary…Song-Fic… ¿Qué piensa Bella?... ¿Habrá soledad que dure para siempre? Para ella Existirá Otro Día…

Corresponde al periodo de Luna Nueva...

...tengan piedad. Es mi primer Fic!

Capitulo 2:"Decode"

Tú eres todo lo que quería…

…Todo...

Era lunes… luego de un agobiante fin de semana invadido por tus recuerdos.

Estaba en el Instituto, sentada en TU mesa…

…A veces me pregunto si de verdad estabas aquí .O… simplemente eras una ilusión creada por mi "perversa mente".

Me sentía observada. Y en un movimiento que pretendía ser sutil mire a mí alrededor .Eran ELLOS mis "amigos"…

Desde TU partida todo ha sido MUY DIFERENTE. Todos hemos cambiado... Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben. Todos somos diferente, incluyéndome.

Observe mi comida intacta en la mesa, no tenia habre. Dicen que hablar, en este caso pensar, cosas desagradables o que te duelen quita el hambre…

….tienen razón…

Desde tu partida poco y nada como. No siento la necesidad…Como solo por obligación, para no morir….

…Tal vez por eso mi organismo no siente la necesidad de comer, tal vez solo desea morir…

Antes que sufriera una crisis emo preferí salir, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de tirar la bandeja. Tome mi mochila y me largue el camino me encontré con un gran árbol, me senté debajo de él, Saque mi MP4…

…Solo quería borrar sentimientos y recuerdos.

_**How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind**_

_**I can't win your losing fight all the time**_

_**How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides**_

_**But you won't take away my pride, no not this time**_

_**Nota this time…**_

¿Volverás?;¿Ya elegiste tu lugar?... ¿Quieres quedarte?

_**How did we get here?**_

_**When I used to know you so well**_

_**But how did we get here**_

_**I think I know**_

Te conocía, creí lo, creí mirarte y saber cómo te sentías y el "porque" lo sentías...tal vez lo que siempre vi en tus ojos no era AMOR, era cariño, necesidad de ser amado.

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue**_

_**Just boiling in my blood but you thinks that I can't see**_

_**What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all**_

_**Well I will figure this one out on my own**_

Te acepte con tus virtudes y defectos, era lo que quería…

…No eras un hombre, pero te acepte sin pensar…

Yo…

_**I'm screaming I love you so**_

_**My thoughts you can't decode**_

Me amabas cuando no sabias a ciencia cierta que pensaba...cuando lo averiguaste te fuiste

Tal vez, si solamente no me te hubiera mostrado mi alma…

…Estuaries aqua

_**How did we get here?**_

_**When I used to know you so well**_

_**But how did we get here**_

_**I think I know**_

¡VUELVE!...Te necesito

_**Do you see what we've done**_

_**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**_

_**Do you see what we've done**_

_**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**_

No puedo fingir que no lo veo…

..NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE…

Y menos fingir que nunca …tú eras real, ¿verdad?

…No creo ser tan creativa_**.**_

_**How did we get here**_

_**when I used to know you so well**_

_**But how did we get here**_

_**I think I know**_

_**There is something I see in you**_

_**It might kill me**_

_**I want it to be true**_

… Daria TODO...POR QUE LO HICIERA, SOLO PARA SENTIR QUE ES VER DAD, QUE ESTUBISTE AQUÍ

…SE QUE ES ASI…

Llore... como si mi vida dependiera de ello ,como si no lo hubiera hecho desde su mi cabeza,no podia permitir que me vieran asi,no por verguenza sino por PENA...SI POR PENA,suena triste y lo es...Tome mis cosas y me camine hacia mi auto ,mi viejo auto,me subi y emprendi marcha hacia TU prado , suena ridiculo,intento olvidarte ,pero no puedo TODO ME RECUERDA A se si podre solo mi egoismo me permitiera darme cuenta que AHORA TU ERES MAS que en este moneto debes estar disfrutando tu libertd ,debes sentirte totalmente libre de las aprenciones ,miedos y defectos de esta simple humana.

...Pero como pueden sanar las vastas heridadas producidas por el fuerte y ruidoso golpe sufrido por mi corazon...

Corazon que termino de morir con la Frace "Lo lamento".Tu lo lamentabas ,tu sentias lastima por por eso te quedabas ...Ni siquiera por un

vago rastro de cariño ...PURA Y ESTUPIADA LASTIMA

Recuerdo tus palabras recuerdo tu ...

Continuara :D


End file.
